


Glasses

by OverMach



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMach/pseuds/OverMach
Summary: Vert liked Blanc, especially when she's reading. However, what she liked the most was seeing Blanc wear her glasses. Oneshot. Random fluff.[Crossposted from fanfiction.net, originally published on 3/6/2016]
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Vert | Green Heart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note:   
> Some AU thing where Blanc wears glasses to read I guess.  
> I ship Nep x Noire hard but I also ship Vert x Blanc.  
> I don't even know why I wrote this.  
> Anyway, it's kinda short, and it's also my first time writing romance-y stuff, so bare with me.
> 
> [Crossposted from fanfiction.net, originally published on 3/6/2016]

Of course, everyone already knows about Blanc's hobby of reading, which might be rather obsessive. Blanc wouldn't let anyone borrow, or even _ touch _ her collection of books – that fill up the shelves in her room – except to people she trusts. When reading, all her focus and concentration would go to the page she's currently on, and, if one dares to disturb, they will face hell – the last part according to Neptune, at least.

And to be honest, this hobby of hers sometimes made Vert feel a little jealous. Yes, she knew it's silly to envy a book, but still.

Vert liked Blanc, especially when she's reading. She liked how Blanc would 100% focus into her book. She liked how fast her eyes moved to follow every word. She liked hearing her groan or even make little laughs whenever she reached the "climax of the book", or whatever Blanc said about it.

But what Vert liked the most was seeing Blanc wear her glasses.

When she first caught Blanc donning her glasses to read, the latter quickly took them off with an almost-red face.

"It's just going to get in the way when we fight." Blanc answered Vert when she asked her about it. "...Anyway, it doesn't look that good on me, right?"

Vert won't lie to herself, the glasses fit her perfectly. They also somehow made her look even cuter. She won't say that out loud though.

Vert is still observing Blanc, that's occupying herself with yet another book. Occasionally, she would adjust her glasses with one of her fingers, a thing she would do when she gets to the intense part.

The Leanbox Goddess sat on the couch, next to Blanc, who doesn't seem to notice. Vert tried to read alongside her, but she swears that Blanc reads way too fast. Vert thought up of a better idea, however.

She took Blanc's glasses off her face, making the smaller girl groan in annoyance. Before she could use her thick book as a weapon, Vert quickly jumped off the couch and walked a few steps away.

"Vert, I swear I'll murder you if you don't give that back." Blanc threatened. It doesn't work on Vert, though, it just made her want to tease the CPU of Lowee even more.

In one swift movement, Vert put on the white-rimmed glasses on her face. At first she felt dizzy, but slowly, her vision got used to it. She smiled at Blanc.

"Hm? Well, how do I look?" Vert adjusted her glasses with one of her fingers, imitating Blanc, before crossing her arms.

Blanc rolled her eyes, still looking mad. "Stop being silly." After noticing Vert's unsatisfied face, Blanc's angry expression was soon immediately replaced with a smirk. "I can't get a good look at you if you're that far away."

"You're just going to hit me when I come closer, right?" Vert saw through her words.

Blanc groaned, having her plan foiled. She got up, and started walking towards Vert. Just when she was a few steps away, Vert grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Before she could even process what had happened, Vert's lips had already connected with hers.

Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds, before Vert broke off the connection. She hurriedly took off the glasses and put it on Blanc's face, who was still too dazed to move. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Vert stormed off the room, leaving a red-faced Blanc behind.

"V-VEEEEEEEEEERT!"

Hearing that, Vert ran faster than ever before.


End file.
